Menemukan Wanita seperti Ibu
by Cand Chan
Summary: Namun tak seperti orang-orang yang menangisi kematiannya yang terlihat tragis, Uzumaki Naruto, pahlawan muda dunia shinobi ini meninggal dalam sebuah senyuman. Senyuman tipis yang mampu mewakili seluruh kebahagiaannya. Seolah sudah menjadi impiannya untuk meninggal di atas pusara sang gadis. Hyuuga Hinata. RnR please :)


**Menemukan Wanita yang Seperti Ibu**

Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto Sensei

Cand hanya pengagum berat Naruto-kun saja

Pairing Utama : NARUTO x HINATA

Tambahan Shikamaru x Temari

Semi-canon karena disusupi imajinasi Cand, AR, Romance, Rate T, mungkin sedikit OOC

(Semoga semuanya benar)

Agar tidak bingung, Cand suka membedakan tanda kutip untuk percakapan.

'_blablabla' _Cand gunakan untuk percakapan dalam hati.

"blablabla" Cand gunakan untuk percakapan langsung dengan lawan bicara.

"_blablabla"_ Cand gunakan untuk mengulang flashback percakapan langsung.

Semoga fanfic ini berkenan dihati para readers

Special for Cici-kun, wish you like this.

Happy Reading Minna-san ^^

Tap.

Seorang pemuda dengan wajah lelah menginjakkan kaki tepat di atas guguran daun kering yang banyak berserakan di sekitarnya. Tanpa banyak melakukan gerakan berarti dihempaskan badan letihnya untuk bertumpu pada sandaran sebuah bangku marmer yang sedingin hatinya.

"Musim gugur kali ini tak ada bedanya dengan musim dingin saja, ttebayou." Gerutunya sembari merapatkan jaket joninnya.

""Ouch!" Tanpa sengaja Naruto menyenggol luka tusuk akibat kunai lawan yang sedari tadi di sembunyikannya dari Sasuke dan Sai. Dibukanya kembali jaket joninnya untuk memeriksa luka horizontal di dekat dadanya.

"Sial!" Umpat Naruto saat melihat daerah sekitar luka tersebut mulai membiru.

"Tubuh ku rasanya semakin susah untuk bergerak. Sepertinya kunai itu beracun." Naruto mulai berbicara pada dirinya sendiri. Tangannya bergerak menyusuri goresan luka di kulit tannya.

"Aku harus ke rumah sakit."

Naruto segera merapatkan jaketnya, kali ini lebih berhati-hati dari sebelumnya. Dengan gerakan sedikit kaku, Naruto mulai melompat-lompat menuju rumah sakit Konoha. Walau sudah hampir larut malam, Sakura atau Ino mungkin masih berjaga di rumah sakit.

Sreeet. Slap.

Naruto segera bersembunyi di balik atap saat mata langitnya tanpa sengaja menangkap bayangan 2 orang shinobi yang sangat dia kenal.

"Ouch!" Pekik Naruto. Karena gerakannya yang tiba-tiba dan tidak terkontrol, Naruto tanpa sadar menekankan dadanya pada genteng tempatnya bersembunyi.

"Sial! Aku lupa lagi dengan lukaku!" Desis Naruto. Naruto harus menjaga suaranya agar tak menimbulkan kecurigaan pada sepasang shinobi di bawah tempatnya mengintip.

'_Apa yang dilakukan Shikamaru dan Temari malam-malam begini, ttebayou?'_ Batin Naruto.

**oOo oOo oOo**

"Hey Shikamaru. Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Tanya Temari.

"Kau sudah diam seperti ini lebih dari 20 menit dan aku kedinginan!" Suara Temari terdengar mengeras.

"Cepat bicara atau aku akan pergi detik ini juga!" Ancam Temari tidak sabar.

Shikamaru bergeming. Salah satu tangannya diletakkan di depan mulutnya yang sedikit mengerucut. Dari kerutan di dahinya yang begitu jelas terlihat tanpa ditanyapun Shikamaru nampak sedang berfikir begitu keras.

"Temari." Akhirnya Shikamaru membuka suara.

"APA?!" Bentak Temari yang sudah termakan rasa kesal.

"Maukah kau…" Shikamaru semakin menambah kerutan di dahinya.

"Cepat katakan dan kita segera pulang, Nara Shikamaru!" Urat kesal mulai muncul di dahi Temari. Naruto terkikik geli melihat pasangan aneh ini.

"Baiklah-baiklah. Kau tak sabaran sekali dasar wanita cerewet!" Balas Shikamaru.

"HAH?!" Temari berkacak pinggang.

"Kau! Dasar bocah! Sopanlah sedikit bicara dengan orang yang lebih tua darimu!" Temari berbalik hendak melompat pergi. Shikamaru sudah membuatnya berdiri selama hampir setengah jam di udara yang dingin hanya untuk mendengar bocah pemalas itu mengatakan bahwa dirinya wanita yang merepotkan. Untung saja moodnya sedang baik. Jika tidak entah seperti apa nasib calon pemimpin klan Nara ini.

"Tunggu!" Shikamaru menghentikan pergerakan Temari dengan menggenggam erat pergelangan tangan Temari. Naruto harus mati-matian menahan tawa melihat rona merah nampak jelas pada kedua pipi Shikamaru.

"Menikahlah denganku Temari." Shikamaru mengatakannya dengan sekali hentakan nafas. Rasanya Shikamaru dapat merasakan debaran jantungnya sendiri bahkan tanpa menyentuh dadanya.

Temari tak segera menjawab. Tapi air mukanya menunjukkan Temari sama tersipunya dengan Shikamaru saat ini. Ditatapnya tangan Shikamaru yang menggenggam tangannya. Diliriknya kemudian Shikamaru yang masih berusaha menyembunyikan wajah tersipunya dengan menghindari tatapan mata emerald Temari.

"Apa saat ini kau ingin menggodaku, Shikamaru?" Temari memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

Shikamaru menoleh kasar tak peduli dengan rona di wajahnya lagi. Tega sekali wanita menyebalkan ini menanyakan keseriusan Shikamaru yang sudah seperti kepiting rebus.

'_Sial! Wajahnya dekat sekali!'_ Shikamaru dan Temari hanya saling menatap dalam buaian rona merah di wajah masing-masing. Shikamaru sedikit menyesal kenapa tidak mengukur kekuatan putaran nanasnya tadi.

"Ba-bagaimana aku membuktikannya?" Tanya Shikamaru balik. Saat ini pandangan mata Shikamaru tak dapat lepas dari bibir Temari yang ranum.

"Entah." Jawab Temari.

'_Sial! Wajahnya merah sekali. Dia jadi terlihat sangat manis!'_ Umpat Shikamaru dalam hati. Naruto meneguk ludah merasa tak seharusnya mengintip adegan pribadi ini. Tapi kakinya tak mau beranjak dari tempatnya bersembunyi.

'_Kami-sama aku tak bisa menahan diriku.'_ Shikamaru mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Temari. Mungkin lebih tepatnya pada bibir Temari. Shikamaru dan Temari masing-masing mulai menutup mata.

"Nee-chan!"

Gubrak. Brug. Brug. Brug.

"HAH?!" Shikamaru dan Temari saling menjauhkan diri. Sementara diatas sana Naruto melongo menyaksikan 6 orang temannya jatuh bertumpukan tak jauh dari tempat Shikamaru dan Temari berdiri.

"Ittai!"

"Kankorou kenapa kau berteriak keras sekali!"

"Sasuke-kun menyingkir dariku. Kau berat sekali!"

"Jangan memerintahku! Aku tak bisa bergerak!"

"Sai-kun! Cepat berdiri!"

"Ah, haha. Gomen."

Sementara teman-teman mereka saling bertengkar satu sama lain. Shikamaru dan Temari hanya berdiri dalam diam. Mereka berdua tidak mampu menyembunyikan rona merah yang membandel di wajah keduanya. Tapi juga tak punya pilihan untuk kabur atau bersembunyi. Teman-teman mereka pasti tak akan membiarkan mereka berdua kabur tanpa penjelasan.

Naruto memandang Temari untuk beberapa saat sebelum memutuskan pergi dari tempat persembunyiannya. Naruto kembali melompati atap demi atap rumah penduduk dengan tatapan sendu. Rona merah pada kulit putih Temari mengingatkannya pada seorang gadis.

**oOo oOo oOo**

Naruto masih melompat-lompat. Hanya saja gerakannya terlihat jauh lebih lambat dari sebelumnya. Pandangan matanya pun dirasa Naruto sedikit mengabur.

'_Maafkan aku, aku sudah lelah hidup seperti ini_.' Naruto menantang langit malam dengan iris safirnya.

'_Kaa-chan, Tou-chan_.' Nafas Naruto mulai terasa berat.

'_Aku tak mau lagi berpura-pura aku baik-baik saja_.' Naruto mulai menguak rahasia hatinya kepada langit malam Konoha.

'_Aku tidak pernah baik-baik saja sejak gadis itu meninggalkanku_.' Naruto menyembunyikan iris safirnya yang mulai ikut memanas selama beberapa detik.

'_Kaa-chan, maafkan aku yang bodoh ini_.' Naruto membuka kembali matanya yang sempat terpejam untuk beberapa detik. Matanya terlihat lebih sayu dari pada mata Kakashi Sensei.

'_Aku tidak pernah bisa memahami nasehatmu tentang wanita_.'

'_Mencari wanita yang mirip sepertimu? Dimana aku bisa menemukannya, ttebayou_.'

"Argh!" Tubuh Naruto serasa seperti terbakar sekarang. Naruto menatap tangannya sendiri. Warnanya sudah membiru. Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya, mungkin berdoa agar tidak menjadi Shinobi berkulit biru seperti Hoshigaki Kisame.

'_Tidak! Aku tidak boleh mati disini, ttebayou!'_ Ah, ternyata bukan Kisame yang dikhawatirkan Naruto.

Gubrak. Gubrak. Gubrak.

Naruto terjengkang ke depan terjerat kakinya sendiri, terguling beberapa kali. Dirasakan tubuhnya semakin sulit untuk diatur.

"Kuso!" Umpat Naruto. Entah sudah berapa kali dia mengumpat hari ini. Dipukulnya atap rumah tempat Naruto terjatuh. Beruntung pemilik rumah tak terusik oleh suara berisik yang dibuat Naruto. Lebih beruntung lagi atap rumah itu tidak hancur oleh pukulan kesal Naruto.

Butuh waktu sedikit lama bagi Naruto untuk dapat berdiri kembali. Naruto mulai memaksakan kaki jenjangnya untuk melompat turun dari atap. Menghiraukan setiap bagian tubuh yang kini mulai menentang perintah otaknya. Naruto berjalan gontai. Sesekali terlihat wajahnya meringis menahan sakit.

'_Tak ada satu pun wanita yang mirip denganmu_.' Naruto melanjutkan menggali rasa yang berusaha dibuangnya sejak 5 tahun lalu.

'_Wanita yang secantik Kaa-chan, memiliki rambut merah seperti Kaa-chan, sangat bersemangat dan ceria seperti Kaa-chan, Kunoichi yang hebat dan seorang Jinchuuriki Kyuubi seperti Kaa-chan_?'

'_Aku tak bisa menemukannya dimanapun juga aku mencarinya_.'

Brug!

Naruto terjatuh untuk kedua kalinya saat kaki kanannya terasa seperti lumpuh.

"Kuso!" Umpat Naruto lagi. Naruto mulai memukuli kaki kanannya yang bergetar seperti orang ketakutan.

"Jangan berhenti disini, ttebayou!" Omel Naruto pada kaki kanannya.

"Berhenti bergetar dan mulailah berjalan!"

Naruto mulai mencoba berdiri kembali saat dirasa kakinya tak bergetar sehebat tadi. Tapi Naruto mulai merasakan kesemutan di kaki kirinya. Sekali dua kali Naruto masih gagal. Dagunya bahkan mulai meneteskan sedikit darah karena terluka akibat benturan kasar dengan tanah.

'_Sial! Racun apa yang di pakai nuke-nin itu padaku!'_ Umpat Naruto dalam hati.

Kali keempat, Naruto akhirnya berhasil berdiri walau tidak dengan sedikit membungkuk. Nafas Naruto terdengar begitu kasar. Tak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang masih dia punya, Naruto menyeret kedua kakinya untuk memperpendek jarak dengan tujuannya.

'_Tapi Kaa-chan. Aku putuskan untuk tetap mencari wanita sepertimu.' _Nafas Naruto tersengal-sengal.

'_Dia mungkin tak secantik Kaa-chan, tapi dia cantik dengan caranya sendiri. Dia tidak memiliki semangat sebesar Kaa-chan, karena dia begitu pemalu. Dia tidak memiliki rambut merah seperti Kaa-chan karena rambutnya berwarna biru gelap, dia juga bukan seorang jinchuuriki Kyuubi seperti Kaa-chan, tapi dia seorang putri Hyuuga yang pemberani.'_

Naruto tersenyum tipis. Sedikit lagi. Beberapa puluh langkah lagi dia akan segera mencapai tujuannya.

'_Sama seperti Tou-chan, ternyata dia diam-diam selalu memperhatikanku dan mengikutiku dari belakang, bahkan selalu mengkhawatirkanku lebih dari diriku sendiri. Sama seperti Tou-chan dia begitu pendiam dan sifatnya jauh lebih tenang daripadaku. Sama seperti Tou-chan, dia adalah gadis yang aku remehkan dulu. Aku melihatnya seperti seorang yang lemah. Sampai aku menyadari seperti apa kekuatannya yang sesungguhnya, ttebayou._'

Naruto sudah sampai di tempat tujuannya yang berubah sejak melihat wajah tersipu Temari. Naruto menatap nanar pada pemandangan di depannya.

'_Tapi Kaa-chan, ternyata dia gadis yang sangat kuat dan pemberani, ttebayou.' _

Bayang-bayang Hinata yang merelakan tubuh mungilnya untuk menjadi tameng bagi Naruto agar pemuda itu tidak tertusuk duri yang dikeluarkan dengan membabi buta oleh Juubi, juga bayang-bayang saat Hinata menjadi satu-satunya orang yang menerjang bahaya berusaha melindungi Naruto dari Pein nampak jelas berputar-putar di kepala Naruto.

'_Sama seperti kalian, dia rela mengorbankan nyawanya berkali-kali untukku_.'

'_Aku begitu bodoh. Tak menyadari apapun tentang perasaannya_.' Mata Naruto mulai nampak berkaca-kaca. Dadanya terasa semakin sesak dan panas.

'_Aku begitu bodoh karena memiih untuk mengabaikannya sementara waktu.'_

Bruk.

Naruto terjatuh untuk ketiga kalinya. Sepertiga dari kulit tannya sudah berubah menjadi biru. Racun terlihat sudah mulai menyebar.

'_Dan saat aku menyadarinya, saat aku menemukan wanita sepertimu, semua sudah terlambat. Sama seperti kalian, dia pergi meninggalkanku sendirian_.' Air mata Naruto mulai berjatuhan, membuat raut wajahnya sekarang semakin menyedihkan saja.

"Kenapa sakit sekali?" Suara serak Naruto kembali terdengar diantara nyanyian angin malam.

"Aku selalu berpura-pura bahwa aku baik-baik saja." Air mata Naruto semakin deras berjatuhan.

"Huhuhuhu…" Tangis Naruto semakin menjadi. Butuh waktu sekian menit untuk Naruto berhasil menguasai perasaannya kembali.

"_Terus berjuang dan berpegang teguh pada kata-katamu."_ Suara lembut Hinata mulai terdengar dalam imajinasi Naruto.

'_Dia satu-satunya wanita yang meniru jalan ninjaku, Kaa-chan. Tou-chan.'_

Mata Naruto sudah terlalu berat untuk di buka.

"_Karena itu aku tidak takut mati jika itu berarti aku melindungimu. Karena aku mencintaimu, Naruto-kun!"_

'_Argh! Sial! Sakit sekali!'_ Naruto menjambak rambut jabriknya dengan kasar, mencoba untuk mengurangi rasa sakit yang dirasakannya.

**oOo oOo oOo**

"Naruto-kun…" Naruto merasakan bahunya digoncang pelan.

"Naruto-kun, bangunlah." Naruto sedikit mengerutkan keningnya. Mencoba mempertajam pendengarannya. Namun masih enggan membuka matanya.

"Naruto-kun?" Goncangan pada bahu Naruto sedikit mengeras.

"Kalau kau tak bangun juga aku akan pergi, Naruto-kun." Ancam suara lembut itu.

Naruto ciut juga. Perlahan di bukanya sepasang mata beriris safir yang masih terasa berat itu. Panorama alam dimalam hari tak berhasil di tangkapnya karena tergantikan dengan cahaya terang yang menyilaukan mata. Naruto menyeret kasar matanya untuk terbuka saat sepintas lalu dilihatnya seorang gadis bersurai panjang biru gelap yang sangat di kenalnya.

Wajah yang menyungging senyum bahagia dan jangan lupa rona merah di pipi yang begitu setia menemani sang gadis Hyuuga sepanjang perjalanan hidupnya yang singkat, berhasil merangsek masuk dalam iris safir Naruto. Membuat sang pemilik mata langit itu tercekat.

"Hinata?!" Pekik Naruto. Belum sempat Hinata bereaksi, Naruto segera memeluknya erat.

Hinata tersenyum begitu lembut seperti sudah menebak reaksi Naruto yang seperti ini. Dibalasnya pelukan Naruto. Membiarkan Naruto terisak di leher jenjangnya.

"Apa kau merindukanku, Naruto-kun?" Tanya Hinata.

"Aku… hiks… Aku ingin… ingin selalu bertemu denganmu, Hinata." Isak Naruto. Hinata masih mempertahankan senyum lembutnya, kentara sekali kasih sayangnya pada pemuda jabrik yang memeluknya begitu erat saat ini.

"Kenapa kau suka sekali tidur disini?" Tanya Hinata.

"Kau tahu itu tak baik untukmu. Tubuhmu semakin lemah dan kau tak baik-baik saja, Naruto-kun" Badan Naruto mulai terguncang-guncang karena isakannya berubah menjadi sesegukan.

"Aku hanya sangat merindukanmu," Air mata Naruto tak terbendung lagi. Hinata mengusap punggung Naruto yang bergerak naik turun tak beraturan. Mencoba mengalirkan rasa sayang melalui tangan pucatnya agar Naruto kembali tenang.

"Maaf, akhirnya aku datang juga menemuimu." Hinata meletakkan dagunya pada bahu Naruto.

**oOo oOo oOo**

"Hihihihi," Hinata tertawa geli. Hinata bersyukur Naruto kembali ceria seperti dulu. Keceriaan yang hampir tenggelam di balik senyum palsunya.

Sementara itu Naruto yang sudah menghentikan cerita perjalanan hidupnya sejak 5 tahun lalu terpaku menatap Hinata yang entah mengapa terlihat begitu cantik di mata safirnya.

"Hehehehe," Naruto menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sedikit tersipu setelah menatap Hinata.

"Kau tak bisa membohongiku, Naruto-kun." Hinata tersenyum tipis. Naruto menatap Hinata tak mengerti.

"Aku selalu mengawasimu. Dari sini." Hinata menekan telunjuknya pada daerah dada Naruto kuat-kuat. Mata Naruto mengikuti arah telunjuk Hinata berhenti.

'_Kenapa tidak sakit, ttebayou?'_ Pikir Naruto. Tempat telunjuk Hinata berhenti adalah luka akibat kunai beracun.

'_Are? Tanganku tidak berwarna biru lagi?'_ Naruto membalik-balikkan tangannya dengan bingung.

"Aku selalu melihat apa pun yang kau lakukan bersama Kurama." Hinata memecah lamunan Naruto. Naruto sendiri mendongakkan kepala jabriknya menatap Hinata.

"Kurama?" Tanyanya. Alis Naruto terangkat sebelah. Hinata hanya menjawab dengan sebuah senyuman.

"Heee… Kau pasti bercanda." Cibir Naruto.

"Tidak, Naruto-kun." Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Sebelum aku mati, aku menyimpan cakra ku padamu. Jadi aku bisa tetap mengawasimu." Jawab Hinata.

"Kenapa Kurama tak bercerita apa-apa tentangmu?!" Tanya Naruto.

"Aku yang memintanya." Jawab Hinata.

"Kalian berdua jahat sekali padaku." Suara Naruto terdengar merajuk.

"Gominasai, Naruto-kun." Hinata tersenyum geli.

"Kurama banyak bercerita tentangmu. Hihihihi." Hinata lagi-lagi terkikik geli.

"HEH?! Apa yang rubah itu ceritakan padamu, Hinata-chan?!" Panik Naruto.

"Eh?" Hinata dan Naruto sendiri terkejut bersamaan dengan penambahan suffiks –chan pada nama belakang Hinata yang tak terencanakan sebelumnya.

Hinata dan Naruto selanjutnya hanya saling melirik dalam diam. Suasana jadi sedikit canggung. Hinata yang tak tahan dengan suasana canggung diantara mereka segera beranjak dari duduknya. Berada dekat dengan Naruto ternyata masih tak baik untuk kesehatan jantungnya. Bahkan setelah dirinya sudah menjadi roh.

'_Cih, sial!'_ Naruto menggaruk-garuk pipi berkumisnya. Rona merah segera saja merambati pipi mereka masing-masing.

"_Watashi wa Naruto-kun wa daisuki dakara,"_

Tiba-tiba Naruto teringat detik-detik pernyataan cinta Hinata. Saat dimana gadis itu mulai menaburkan benih cinta tanpa disadari oleh Naruto. Naruto melirik Hinata yang sedang asyik menatap padang lavender di depannya dalam diam. Rona merah muda terlihat jelas di kulit putihnya. Naruto ikut beranjak dari duduknya, berdiri di samping Hinata. Ikut menatap padang lavender yang memenuhi tempat asing ini.

"A-ano, Hinata." Panggil Naruto setengah grogi. Hinata mendongakkan kepala mencari iris biru safir Naruto.

Naruto sudah tumbuh jauh lebih tinggi dari saat dia masih berumur 16 tahun dulu. Rambut jabrik kuningnya yang dipanjangkan membuat Naruto sedikit mirip dengan Yondaime Hokage, ayahnya. Air muka Naruto pun terlihat jauh lebih tampan daripada wajah konyolnya saat masih remaja dulu. Dan tinggi badannya sudah melebihi Kakashi Sensei, Sai, dan Sasuke sekarang. Bagaimanapun juga Naruto sudah berusia 21 Tahun.

Sedangkan Hinata masih sama seperti gadis cantik yang berusia 16 tahun. Mata lavendernya, surai biru gelapnya yang panjang, air muka Hinata yang sangat manis dengan rona merah saat dia malu. Bahkan tinggi badannya tak berubah sama sekali. Karena waktu memang berhenti untuknya di usia yang ke 16 tahun. Yang berbeda darinya hanya Hinata sekarang mengikat ujung rambutnya seperti Neji dengan pita berwarna merah hati.

"Hinata, apa kita sudah….?" Naruto tak meneruskan pertanyaannya karena melihat Hinata segera menggeleng.

"Jika kita segera kembali ke dunia nyata mungkin kau masih bisa selamat, Naruto-kun." Jawab Hinata. Naruto mengangguk-angguk. Entah kenapa saat ini baginya kematian bukan hal penting lagi.

Hinata membiarkan mata amethysnya bergulir menghindari iris biru Naruto. Hinata menatap padang lavender di depannya dengan ekspresi yang tak mampu di baca oleh Naruto yang masih memandanginya.

'_Ayo tanyakan, ttebayou!' _Naruto meneguk ludah. Menyesali dirinya yang baru saja beberapa saat yang lalu menertawakan Shikamaru.

"Hinata!" Panggil Naruto. Hinata menatap Naruto.

"Dengarkan pertanyaanku baik-baik. Mengerti, ttebayou?!" Naruto memasang wajah serius. Tapi rona merah di pipi tan Naruto membuatnya tak nampak seram sama sekali.

"A-apa kau ma-masih suka pada-ku?!" Tanya Naruto dengan penuh tekanan emosi.

Blush.

Hinata tiba-tiba ikut merona. Ditatapnya Naruto selama beberapa saat. Bibirnya sudah terbuka. Hanya saja Hinata terlalu bingung memilih kata yang tepat.

"Jawab aku, Hinata!" Paksa Naruto. Naruto sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan suasana yang menjerat mereka berdua dalam degupan jantung yang menggila. Sialnya, mata amethys gadis di depannya yang nampak tak berpupil membuat Naruto kesulitan menebak apa yang sedang dipikirkannya.

"A-aku." Hinata mulai membuka suara. Naruto tanpa sadar meneguk ludah.

"Dulu atau pun sekarang. Sebagai seorang manusia ataupun roh." Naruto mendengarkan jawaban Hinata dengan serius.

"Bahkan sebagai siapapun kita di kehidupan setelah reinkarnasi. Jika aku bertemu denganmu. Aku hanya akan jatuh cinta lagi padamu." Hinata menatap serius Naruto. Membuat sang Jinchuuriki semakin tersipu.

Naruto tersenyum puas. Hatinya terasa begitu lega mendengar jawaban Hinata. Bahkan dadanya terasa begitu sesak oleh kebahagiaan dan kebanggaan tersendiri, mengetahui ada seorang gadis yang begitu menyayanginya dengan tulus. Naruto berpaling. Lebih lama memandang Hinata membuat Naruto takut air mata bahagianya berjatuhan.

"Hinata" Naruto menggenggam tangan Hinata yang bebas di sampingnya.

"Terima kasih." Naruto tersenyum tanpa menoleh sedikitpun.

"Aku tak peduli siapa aku saat ini. Sepanjang aku bisa melihatmu, mendengar suaramu, menghirup aroma tubuhmu, aku peduli." Naruto menggaruk-garuk pipi berkumisnya. Rasanya geli mendengar kata-katanya sendiri.

Hinata menatap tangan Naruto yang menggenggamnya. Tak seperti saat perang dunia dulu, kali ini Naruto menyusupkan tangannya di sela-sela jari Hinata. Hinata mengeratkan genggaman Naruto yang nampak malu-malu.

'_Ne, Kaa-chan. Aku sudah menemukan gadisku. Menemukan wanita seperti yang Kaa-chan lakukan._' Naruto bereaksi. Ditundukkan kepalanya untuk menatap Hinata yang tersenyum padanya. Cukup lama mereka saling memandang dalam diam. Pandangan mata yang menyiratkan kebahagiaan atas terbalasnya perasaan masing-masing setelah menunggu dalam ujian kesabaran yang luar biasa menyakitkan.

"Hinata Daisuki," Suara Naruto seperti bisikan yang dibawa terbang oleh angin.

**oOo oOo oOo**

Keesokan harinya, seluruh desa digemparkan oleh penemuan mayat sang pahlawan dunia shinobi yang warna tubuhnya membiru, tubuhnya membengkak karena efek racun pada luka di daerah sekitar dadanya. Seorang warga sipil Konoha tak sengaja menemukan sang pahlawan tertelungkup di atas sebuah pusara di area pemakan pahlawan Konoha.

Haruno Sakura menangis tersedu-sedu di dalam pelukan erat Uchiha Sasuke. Sai tak beda jauh dengan Sasuke, sibuk menenangkan kekasihnya Yamanaka Ino. Banyak warga sipil yang ikut menangis, laki-laki ataupun wanita, anak-anak ataupun dewasa, bahkan Godaime Hokage tak mampu menyembunyikan air matanya.

Namun tak seperti orang-orang yang menangisi kematiannya yang terlihat tragis, Uzumaki Naruto, pahlawan muda dunia shinobi ini meninggal dalam sebuah senyuman. Senyuman tipis yang mampu mewakili seluruh kebahagiaannya. Seolah sudah menjadi impiannya untuk meninggal di atas pusara sang gadis. Hyuuga Hinata.

**END**


End file.
